Itamar Franco/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Itamar Franco.jpg| President Itamar Francos of Brazil and President Clinton held a meeting at the White House in 1994. He became president of Brazil in 1992, and was elected vice president in 1989. (AFP) América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Itamar Franco.jpg| Fidel Castro e Itamar Franco durante visita do Chefe de Estado cubano ao Brasil, Brasília,17/7/1993. Júlio Alcântara/ Estadão América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Itamar Franco.jpg| Carlos Menem e o ex-presidente Itamar Franco (Crédito: José Varella / Arquivo / Estadão) Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Itamar Franco.jpg| Presidente boliviano Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada durante visita ao presidente Itamar Franco para discutir a construção de um oleoduto interligando a Bolívia e o Brasil. 18 de agosto de 1994 – Foto: Associated Press Brasil * Ver Itamar Franco - José Sarney.jpg| O ex-presidente Itamar Franco e o senador José Sarney são cercados pela imprensa durante chegada a uma reunião do PMDB em Brasília, em 29/09/2005. Dida Sampaio/AE Fernando Collor de Mello - Itamar Franco.jpg| O presidente Fernando Collor de Mello e o vice Itamar Franco olham para lados opostos durante a posse de ambos, em 15/03/1990. José Varella/AE Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Itamar Franco.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso e Itamar Franco durante a posse de FHC na presidência da República, 1995 (Cláudio Rossi/VEJA) Itamar Franco - Lula da Silva.jpg| Itamar Franco con Lula da Silva. I AP Dilma Rousseff - Itamar Franco.jpg| Dilma lamenta morte de Itamar Franco Itamar Franco - Michel Temer.jpg| GAROTINHO, MICHEL TEMER E ITAMAR FRANCO - foto josé cruz / agência estado Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| MERCOSUR heads of state (L-R) Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay and Carlos Menem of Argentina pose for photographers 17 December 1994 at the end of their meetings in Ouro Preto, Brazil. In a declaration, the leaders said they would conclude negotiations to include Bolivia and Chile in the MERCOSUR free trade pact by 30 June 1995. Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| MERCOSUR heads of state (L-R) Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay and Carlos Menem of Argentina pose for photographers 17 December 1994 at the end of their meetings in Ouro Preto, Brazil. In a declaration, the leaders said they would conclude negotiations to include Bolivia and Chile in the MERCOSUR free trade pact by 30 June 1995. Venezuela * Ver Rafael Caldera - Sin imagen.jpg| 04-03-1994 - Discurso do Sr Presidente Itamar Franco, almoço oferecido pelo Dr Rafael Caldera, Presidente da Venezuela. biblioteca.presidencia.gov.br Fuentes Categoría:Itamar Franco